


It always seems the darkest before the light

by klausslukas



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Catholic Character, Drama, M/M, Pre-Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., Psychological Drama, Underage - Freeform, Undercover Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: Работа под прикрытием губительна для всего чистого, что еще теплится мягкой белизной внутри, но об этом не расскажешь даже психологу
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 2





	It always seems the darkest before the light

_I have come so far and I cannot return.  
Nothing I can do that I have not done.  
No words I can say. No truth left that I can see.  
So must I let this end so everything falls apart.  
Before I live the life as I have always done.  
Tell me what to do so I do nothing wrong.  
Something I can hope for. Something real that I can see. _

Девочке в лучшем случае пятнадцать. Обтягивающие золотые леггинсы и фиолетовый топ под цвет таким же прядям. Она похожа на молодого волчонка, что смотрит недоверчиво, пытается кусаться при малейшем движении и жмется к бедру, когда этого не ждешь. Недоверие и потребность в защите — такие девочки проходили мимо десятками. Потерянные девочки. Ненужные этому миру дети.

Сонни молился за каждую из них, попутно пытаясь найти справедливость. Отец Юджин как-то сказал, что не всем заблудшим овцам повезет встретить пастыря на своем пути. Подобное заявление из уст священника справедливо горело в огне тех свечей, что Сонни зажигал перед образами святых.

«Меня зовут Смитти», — ложь слетает с языка привычно легко. Бог простит, ибо эта ложь во спасение. — «Я был женат, но они нашли фото маленьких девочек на компе. Клянусь, я просто смотрел».

Смитти просто смотрел на то, от чего у Сонни прибавлялось седины на висках. Порой ложь во спасение умертвляет душу куда быстрее, чем твоя истинная сущность. Работа под прикрытием губительна для всего чистого, что еще теплится мягкой белизной внутри, но об этом не расскажешь даже психологу. Тем более штатному психологу, к которому тебя обязали ходить, чтобы он поставил свою подпись на дурацкой бумажке, тем самым вернув тебе табельное. Формальность, которая усложняет жизнь и отнимает время.

Утреннее бритье представляет из себя тот еще аттракцион. Бритва скользит по левой щеке, пена не оставляет за собой следов: привет, я Доминик Кариси младший, но вы можете звать меня Сонни.

Это где-то в прошлом.

Сегодня не нужно бриться: привет, я Смитти.

Воротник толстовки серый — под стать цвету лица. Под стать седым вискам.

Девочке едва ли пятнадцать, но она уже смелый волчонок:

— Хей, Смитти, может, покатаемся?

Смитти чужды рефлексия, взвешивание за и против и моральные метания. У Сонни же просто нет выбора.

— Запрыгивай, красавица.

Рафаэль Барба проницательный человек. Иногда — слишком.

Сонни стоит перед зеркалом в комнате отдыха, натягивая застиранную и растянутую толстовку на худые плечи, пытается настроиться: «Смитти. Смитти. Меня зовут Смитти». Он пытается натянуть на себя растянутую и застиранную сущность человеческого мусора, которого уличили в просмотре детского порно. Сонни правда пытается. У него волосы — соль с перцем.

Рафаэль подходит совсем неслышно; двигается ленивой кошкой, которая даже не пытается скрыть свои шаги, просто человеческий слух не способен их воспринять.

У Смитти была ужасная жизнь — он всего лишь «белое отребье», как любят говорить люди, которых он презирает; это вечное снобское навешивание ярлыков при взгляде на его потрепанную одежду. Да шли бы вы все нахер.

Рафаэль стоит за спиной: внимательный взгляд зеленых глаз, в котором Сонни тонет. В отражении которых Смитти и вовсе не существует.

— Эй, детектив, — говорит Рафаэль. — Все нормально?

Сонни молчит.

Рафаэль вплетает пальцы в седые пряди. Прижимается бедрами, почти вплавляется, прикусывает серую застиранную толстовку на плече:

— Сонни, все в порядке?

Это удар ниже пояса.

И да, он не в порядке уже много недель.

У девочки есть удостоверение личности, но принять его за настоящее мог бы разве что слепой.

— Зови меня Кристал, — у нее выступают тазобедренные косточки над пояском золотых леггинсов. Акт беззащитности. Выверенные до грана жесты соблазнения еще немного по-детски наивны и неуклюжи, но так она вызывает даже больше желания, чем нужно.

Смитти плотоядно улыбается. Его ведет, голова наполнена хмелем, хотя он не пил. Сонни молчит и мысленно перебирает четки, которые оставил дома.

— Как тебя зовут? — спрашивает Рафаэль.

— Смитти.

— Ну что ж, Смитти, позволь купить тебе выпить.

У девочки очень красивые руки. Тонкие запястья, длинные пальцы. Привлекательность этих рук не портит даже слегка облупившийся на правом указательном лак. Наверное, привычка грызть ногти, когда нервничает. Невербальные сигналы бедствия миру, который глух и слеп.

С таким же успехом она могла бы разводить сигнальный костер на необитаемом острове в надежде, что проходящий мимо корабль его заметит, но ей невдомек, что пока ее носило по волнам и выкидывало на прибрежный песок, мир улетел в тартарары и человечество полным составом сгинуло в старый добрый ад. Спасение не придет.

Ее настоящее имя Джуди. Смитти благоговеет перед ней. Он ее хочет, как никогда и никого не хотел. У нее выпирают косточки на бедрах, и скулы, о которые можно порезаться. Ведь так выглядит любовь и желание?

Может, он и хотел бы ее полюбить, но у Смитти, как известно, было дерьмовое детство, его самого никогда и никто не любил, так что да, он бы хотел, но просто не умеет, не знает — как, его не научили. Все лишнее лучше отсекать сразу, выкидывать как пустую жестянку из-под пива, поэтому он останавливается на простом «хочу тебя». Любовь — это не про него, с этим дерьмом пусть разбираются те снобы, которые ничего не знают про настоящую реальность.

Они-то с Кристал одного поля ягоды, это точно. Или с Джуди, не важно.

«У тебя соль в волосах», — это единственное, что держит Сонни в сознании. Страховочный трос, за который нужно лишь раз дернуть и тогда его вытащат наверх из этих бездн темных улиц и вонючих подворотен, где нет ничего, кроме тревожных теней и осознания, что старый добрый ад находится не так уж далеко, как принято считать. Он даже может назвать точные координаты: на углу 10-й Авеню и 47-й Западной улицы. Господа присяжные, оцените тонкий юмор мироздания — район Адская кухня.

Шестая неделя в шкуре Смитти дается Сонни легко — он больше не держится за свой страховочный трос, тот истончился до одной-единственной нити и грозит оборваться окончательно, но беспокойство почти не ощущается. Может, зудит немного в затылке смутным чувством тревоги, отзывается покалыванием в вечно мерзнущих руках, но все это можно легко игнорировать. Кристал спит рядом, свернувшись в беззащитный клубок. Завтра у них встреча с боссом, и если все пройдет как надо...

Чувство тревоги вдруг усиливается, как при разгоне с нуля сразу до ста: а как — надо?

Он уже собирается ее разбудить, чтобы спросить сам не понимая что, но смотрит на оголившееся в широком вырезе старой футболке худенькое плечо, слишком хрупкое, чтобы вообще посметь его коснуться, и останавливает сам себя.

Шесть недель и два дня. Его зовут Сонни Кариси, а ее — Джуди. Она будет свидетелем по делу в торговле несовершеннолетними девочками, если завтра все пройдет как надо. Если им всем повезет.

— Да поможет нам Бог, — говорит Смитти голосом детектива специального корпуса в тишине маленькой убогой квартирки где-то на задворках Адской кухни. Впереди лишь условно бесконечная ночь.

Он осторожно выбирается из кровати, чтобы не разбудить Кристал-Джуди, и подходит к грязному окну. Фонари в переулке предсказуемо темны. До рассвета еще очень долго.

— Позволь купить тебе выпить, — после небольшой паузы следует привычная усмешка. — Меня зовут Рафаэль, если вдруг ты забыл.

Легкий подкол, так-себе-шутка. Совсем не смешно, по мнению Сонни, но о таком не скажешь вслух. Особенно Рафаэлю. И уж точно не штатному психологу.

Смитти пока еще здесь, этот белый мусор, никому не нужное отребье в линялом худи, но все же он начинает медленно отступать в тень, уходит темными переулками вдоль слепых фонарей, чтобы вернуться, как только Сонни его позовет, — а ведь он обязательно позовет, они оба это знают.

Пальцы вплетаются в волосы, гладят виски.

— Ужасно выглядишь, детектив. И от тебя несет.

Смитти на прощание оборачивается, смотрит на Рафаэля, словно хочет что-то сказать, но в последний момент передумывает. Все это дерьмо не для него. С Кристал было просто, здесь — сложно. Нахер.

Сонни считает про себя до десяти.

— Вот по этому я точно не скучал, советник. Закажи мне пиво.

Наполовину правда, наполовину ложь. Наполовину Сонни, наполовину Смитти.

Телефон Кристал все еще забит в памяти телефона, как и координаты ада.

Да поможет ему Бог.

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-20 для команды "WTF Law & Order: SVU Barisi 2020"


End file.
